In the prior art there may be found a number of benzazolylalkyl and indolylalkyl substituted piperidine derivatives and a number of aminoalkyl substituted benzazoles some of them having pharmacological, e.g. antidepressant, anticonvulsant, antihistaminic or antispasmogenic activities.
Among other points of difference, the subject compounds of this invention differ from such known compounds by the nature of respectively the benzazole and/or substituted piperidine moiety within their structure.
A number of the aforementioned prior art compounds may be found in the following references:
Int. Pharmacopsychiat. 1968 (1), p. 214; PA1 C.a., 64, 2093 b (1966); PA1 C.a., 72, 111466 (1970); PA1 C.a., 81, 120632 b (1974); PA1 Fr. Pat. No. 2,042,321 (Derw. Fr. Week S16, Pharm. p. 12); and PA1 Belg. Pat. No. 753,472. PA1 B is a member selected from the group consisting of the bivalent radicals ##STR2## and said L being a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkylcarbonyl and lower alkenyl, and said bivalent radicals being attached to the benzene nucleus with their heteroatom; PA1 R.sup.3 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; PA1 m and n are each an integer of from 1 to 2 inclusive; and the radical ##STR3## is a member selected from the group consisting of: PA1 a. U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,216; PA1 b. U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,645; Belg. Pat. No. 830,403; PA1 c. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,276; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,990.